This invention relates to roll paper dispensing equipment used in the painting industry, wherein a length of paper is stripped from a roll, the stripping action causing a roll(s) of masking tape to be played out along one or both edges thereof, the tape being adhesively attached along the edge so that half its width overhangs the edge of the paper, the selected length of paper being terminated by a cutter bar. The length of paper and attached tape is used to mask or protect portions of an object during painting.
An object of this invention is to provide an assembleable stool that can be packed in a minimum size carton.
A further object of this invention is to provide an assembleable stool to be used as a paper roll dispenser that can be assembled in a minimum number of steps.
An object of this invention is to provide a non-rotating bar attachment.
An object of this invention is to provide a drop-in paper roll bar.